fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Zero Isdeth)
Fire Dragon Slayer Magic '(炎の滅竜魔法, ''Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster, Lost, and a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to utilize the element of fire in order to slay Dragons. Description Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of magic that allows the user to gain various abilities similar to that of a fire dragon. for example their lungs capable of unleashing ferocious flames, scales that resist even the most treacherous heats. The power to turn almost anything to ash. This type of magic allows the user to create and control fire either from their own bodies or the surroundings. Being able to use them in a variety of ways such as; attacking, defending or even supporting. The user is able to manipulate not only the way it moves, but can also manipulate the shape of their flames. Like being able to turn them into spheres, streams or even weapons such as swords, spears, etc. much like Fire-Make. They are also able to change the properties of the flames to have explosive qualities or bludgeoning properties being able to slam their foes with a strong blunt force while at the same time burning them. Or should the user wish to shape their flames into a gas form thus allowing them to create a mist capable of covering a large area to burn any target greatly that is inside the mist. Like all Fire Magic users, This magic also allows the user to turn their body into their element to be able to become intangible to physical attacks or to pass through objects or obstacles by having their flame body pass through any openings. This type of Magic also grants the user great control over the element of heat being able to produce enough heat to cause fatigue to their opponents or even creating a strong shockwave that not only knocks back their opponents,but gives them severe burns. They can even create simpler attacks like, mirages that are extremely useful for diversions or to attack. Like other Dragon Slayers they are also able to consume their respective element to regain their magical power and a bit of their stamina. It does heal some wounds, but not completely. In the case of Jin, She was granted two dragon hair pins by her foster parent Grandius capable of transmitting her Magic through them being able to shoot fire balls or beams from the pins. Even creating a concentrated fire that she can use as a sword, that cuts much like a laser would. Spells '''Jin Lowell's Spells: * Fire Dragon's Roar: '''The most basic of all Dragon Slayer Magics. This spell works by concentrating her magic in her mouth and then proceeds to release said magic in a large stream of fire capable of melting even steel. Not only is she able to produce a large stream of fire, but she is able to concentrate the fire further condensing it to be highly concentrated beam that causes massive damage and burns through objects much like a laser would. Jin can even take this spell further by concentrating large amounts of magic and then creating a large magic circle in front of her that is rotating slowly made up of Five Fire Magic Circles. She releases her roar into the Large Magic Circle and then the Magic Circle splits her attack into Five concentrated rotating beams making the attack similar to a drill capable to not only pierce through objects easily, but can pierce through incoming magical attacks easily as well. That of course only happens if the attacks are equal or lesser. * '''Fire Dragon's Burning Fist: '''Concentrates her magic into her fist and then proceeds to release it by throwing a strong right with a little twist of the arm causing the released magic to shoot out like a raging tornado. She of course can release this spell in multiple ways either straight up, or forward. Another use of this spell is concentrating her magic onto both fists and then proceeding to slam them into each other. Not only does it create a small initial shockwave, but it releases a massive flamed tornado around her that expands and an incredible pace like if it were an explosion. anyone caught in the blast will not only get severely burned and hurt, but will be blasted away by the swirling fire. * '''Fire Dragon's Rolling Shot: '''Jin gathers her magic into both her hands and then proceeds to slam her palms together, then shortly after slowly separating them and creating a condensed sphere of fire between her two palms. She then twist back slightly and cocks either of her arms back as if she is about to throw something, with the sphere following the hand she is using. She then swings her arm forward throwing the flamed sphere in the process. The Sphere actually hits the ground after she throws it and begins to travel through the ground shattering it until it gets to its designated target. Instead of creating an explosion it actually creates a concentrated beam of fire to shoot straight up when it hits the target. causing major damage should it land. Jin can also cause it to activate anytime she wishes as well. * '''Fire Dragon's Needle Storm: '''Jin engulfs her fists or feet in a vicious flames and then proceeds to spin once, thus making the flames leave a trail as she spins resulting in creating a fire ring that shoots out hundreds of fire needles in every direction. Jin can change these to either; explode, cut or be blunt. Which ever she chooses they all still have destructive results. Jin can also combine this spell with her melee attacks for even more devastating damage. For example: she can hit her opponent at close range with a melee combo and then spin rapidly to release the flame needles allowing for an almost sure hit. She could also throw a spinning back kick that hits the target and then Jin can bring her feet close and then spin in place causing her feet to create a small fire circle that also shoot out the fire needles. It doesn't necessarily have to be a ring as she could also create a flamed spiral by raising her hands while spinning making the flames create a spiral instead of a ring. This Spell has various shapes that depend on the trajectory of her flames. * '''Fire Dragon's Rampage: Jin gathers a lot of her magic into her arm creating a large fire to constantly erupt. She then forms the fire into that of a flaming dragon head. Jin then proceeds to shoot this spell towards her foe. This fire head moves in an erratic way even busting through the ground and rising up again burning and destroying anything in its path until it reaches it target where the dragon head will cause a massive explosion upon contact with the desired target. * Fire Dragon Sword: '''Jin concentrates much of her magic unto her arms and then proceeds to raise them upward and then claps them together. From the concentrated magic a giant flaming sword is formed. above her head. This sword gives off a stifling heat and a constant shockwave of wind caused from the Eternano in the area converging with the sword. From the sword, giant rays of concentrated fire shoot out in the direction of the target or she can make it shoot out in all directions. These rays cause powerful concentrated explosions that only get to a certain radius causing the explosions to look like giant flame.spheres. Anything caught in these explosions are almost always incinerated to nothing, not even ash. * '''Fire Dragon's Breath: '''Jin concentrates much of her fire inside of her mouth and releases it the same way she would her Dragon's Roar , with the exception that instead of coming out as a stream or beam it comes out in mist form. This mist is extremely dangerous as it starts to burn everything at an incredible pace. Should a person be trapped in this mist they will feel as if their very skin is melting and be in scruciating pain. This is extremely useful for stopping the foes momentum or targeting multiple targets. Once Jin has enveloped her target or large area she can then proceed to make the mist explode for much more devastating results. * '''Fire Dragon's Cloak: '''Jin engulfs her entire body with her ferocious flames. In this form Jin is given an incredible boost in speed and she moves around as a giant fireball traversing the area. This form has an incredible defense as the flames help to block most attacks or she can dodge with her upgraded speed. She can perform her melee attacks in this form to cause severe burns and damage or she can also simply charge at her targets and hit them with incredible blunt force that also leave burns. Jin can also change the shape of this form to be a giant dragon head with a stream of fire behind it when she charges, even being able to charge at incoming attacks and push theough. * '''Fire Dragon's Burning Claw: Jin engulfs her hands with her magic and makes it seem as though she has large claws made of fire. Every time she slashes with these claws, they leave a trail of fire behind them. Making them quite useful for blocking attacks. One way Jin likes to use this spell is by jumping high up and then dive down spinning rapidly during her descent with her claws facing forward making her attack look like a drill. This attack is actually able to make quite large holes in the ground and can rip people to shreds. * Fire Wings: Jin creates flame wings that come from her back, but the wings are in form of swords. She can't use these wings to fly, but rather she shoots the blades at her opponents creating new ones for everyone she fires. The fire blades are incredibly sharp and can leave serious burns. Advanced Spells * '''Fire Dragons Mighty Impact: '''This spell actually has two versions. The first version being that Jin concentrates a large amount of ethernano and her Fire Dragon Magic into her fist. The stance for this is attack looks similar to that of Fire-Make as she cups her fist with one of her hands while gathering Magic. So much magic is being gathered that it creates a small gust of wind to cover the area and the ground seems to shatter a bit as well. The Ethernano at this points also becomes visible and is a golden color, that can be seen converging into her fists. Once she feels she gathered enough, she will proceed to slam her fist on the ground not only shaking the very ground, but creating a massive eruption and explosion. Fire pillars will erupt from various locations first then closely followed by a large explosion that covers quite a large area. The aftermath of this spell leaves a gigantic crater and a sea of flames. The second Version of this Spell is similar to the First one, with the exception of gathering the spell into a golden flamed sphere instead of her fist. She can then proceed to launch this giant orb in the direction she wishes creating a massive explosion when it makes contact. Incinerating anything caught in its blast.